Voice
by Queen2
Summary: A Voice that only Draco can hear. But why can no one else hear its beauty? And why does it know so much about him? And why does it sing of its pain? And most of all, why is he so attracted to it? R+R! PLZ! Ill love you forever if you do!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing here, except of course my own characters, but they are mine.  
  
A/n This will be rated PG13, it may contain material, which stretches this rating slightly, I will have to see, if you are uncomfortable with taking this small risk, by all means, don't read this. However I implore you to be adventurous and look beyond the looking glass. *smile* I also have not put that much thought into this, all I have is the basic idea, because of this I do not know what is going to happen any more then you do. I also take full responsibility for vagueness, rambling, and general incoherency.  
Voice  
By Queen  
The soaring Voice filled the corridors as Draco walked along. It was not unusual to hear some of the house ghosts wailing or singing at times, even Peeves engaged in rude songs about various students and teachers.  
  
The fact someone was singing was not unusual. It was the Voice that had caused Draco to stop in his tracks and listen intently. Such a Voice! It soared to the very top of the giant corridor. Like an entire choir singing to the stars. It was so pure, so unbelievably strong and powerful. Draco had never heard anything like it in his live before. In fact he wondered why every student and teacher wasn't out in the corridors now searching for it. It was after all 12:15. And he by all rights should have been in the Slytherin dormitory in his bed. Unfortunally he had had various things to take care of. A report to his father being one of them.  
  
He had been walking along silently when out of nowhere the Voice had filled the halls. It came from no direction, but seemed to radiate from everywhere. It had scared him shitless. But now his breath was just beginning to return to normal, he stood still listening. It was a girls voice, strong, rich and pure filling these halls. Carefully he took out his wand. He'd heard far to many stories about student's late night wonderings ending in tears due to tricks played by Dumbledore and other sadistic teachers.  
  
"Bit late to be wondering the hallways Master Malfoy" came a clipped voice from behind him. A sharp squeak of fear escaped Draco as he turned brandishing his wand. At thin air.  
  
"Over here laddie" laughed the gravely voice.  
  
Turning furiously, although more at himself for the squeak of fear that had escaped him, Draco turned prepared to give whoever had scared him a good sharp lesson. Preferably sticking his wand where the sun didn't shine.  
  
The Bloody Baron hovered in the air before him grinning luridly.  
  
"Oh piss off" snapped a now very angry and embarrassed Draco, lowering his wand.  
  
"What are you doing wondering the halls at this hour? Dangerous times laddie, dangerous times" crackled the Baron.  
  
"None of your business ya piece of smoke" muttered Draco snidely walking through the translucent imagine before him.  
  
It was a thing all ghosts hated, nearly as much as the humans who did it. For them it was more then uncomfortable, the feeling of something solid pushing through you, but it was a constant reminder that they were dead, something they hated even more.  
  
Then suddenly he stopped. The voice that had been loud enough, he felt, to wake the dead, now was gone, silence filled the air. The hairs on his neck prickled.  
  
He looked around the empty halls, which now seemed haunting in their stillness with careful scrutiny.  
  
"Baron."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Did you hear.the Voice?" asked Draco.  
  
As he had said before, it was not unusual to hear a ghost singing to himself, it was however very unusual to hear a Voice that filled the entire school in the middle of the night that left the school in slumber and then abruptly vanished.  
  
"Hearing voices are we now laddie? First sign of madness that!" cackled the Baron.  
  
"No no no, it was singing.so loud.it was singing beautifully" Draco trailed off.  
  
The Baron looked at him blankly.  
  
"Are you sure you didn't hear it? It was so loud!" pleaded Draco.  
  
"Listen laddie, there ain't a ghost in this school that can sing well, let alone "beautifully" and if it was as loud as you say then why ain't the school, teachers 'n all up searching for it?" asked the Baron as if talking to a 2 year old.  
  
"But I heard it!" protested Draco.  
  
"Yeah? And so what if your did? Don't mean nothing 'cept the fact your going mad" sneered the Baron.  
  
"Get out of here" muttered Draco angrily, waving a dismissive hand at the Baron.  
  
"Fine, don't blame me though if the Voice comes and drives ya mad! Ya wee bugger!" laughed the Baron, then promptly melted through the ground leaving Draco once again alone.  
  
Suddenly, again, as if all heavens angels had been let lose, the voice appeared again, swelling, bouncing off the walls filling the halls and rooms, reverberating off the windows.  
  
Terrified by the violence of it, the sheer volume of it, Draco jumped back pressing himself to the wall. He did not scare easily, but this was now really frightening him. The halls suddenly seemed much larger, much darker and much more frightening. The flickering candles spread dancing shadows over the walls. A breeze from nowhere whipped Draco's robes around his ankles forcing a small cry from his throat.  
  
The Voice rose to a unbearable pitch then dropped again to swell around the notes it sang, making Draco clench his teeth and shut his eyes tight in fear.  
  
There were words.he could just about make them out.  
  
Live if a mystery. Will you let me stand-alone. In this midnight hour. Let me feel your power. Hear Angels sighing. Feels like flying. Oh god I think I'm falling. Whisper softly to me. In a dream, no end and no beginning. Look into my eyes. Please save me. Spirit crying to you. Wake me up, save me, please. Save me from myself. I have come undone. From hell on earth to hell in space. Don't leave me to die. Flowers dying, children crying. Listen to the story. Save me my Dragon...  
  
Terrified Draco turned furiously in circles trying to see the owner of this voice. Oh God! they were in pain, trouble, where were they?!  
  
Again the Voice rose to a furiously violent pitch, the tall stain-glass windows overheard shuddered, they were about to shatter.  
  
The Voice had now nearly turned into a scream, a scream of pure pain.  
  
Terrified Draco fled back to his room, the Voice following him all the way. 


	2. Mirrors

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing here, except my own characters. But they are mine.  
  
A/N: I'm so happy to have received two reviews! It really just does make all the difference! I think I am going to be pretty lenient with language and sex etc. This chapter may not contain much or any of either, just saying. Thank you to the two who have reviewed it, my thanks! And um.I hope you continue to enjoy it and that I do the concept full justice. :D  
  
Mirrors by Queen  
  
Draco woke to the general hustle and bustle of his dormitory rousing itself.  
  
"SHUT UP!" he yelled scrunching his eyes closed trying to ignore the will to fall straight back asleep. Fucking tossers of roommates. Draco was not a morning person, at the best of times.  
  
Silence instantly filled the cold dungeon room. Bout fucking time growled Draco into his pillow.  
  
Last night the Voice had followed him to his bed, not relenting once, until, terrified, exhausted and at his wits end Draco had nearly dissolved into desperate and furious tears. Only then had it subsided and Draco had slipped into a fitful sleep.  
  
After waiting several minutes Draco peeped through the curtains that surrounded his bed. He was greeted with an empty room. Sometimes it was just plain nice to have classmates who were scared of you. Breathing a sigh of relief he slipped out of bed and quickly through on his clothes then made his way to the bathroom.  
  
He didn't mind being late for breakfast, or being alone in the mornings. He neither liked nor ate breakfast and well, quite frankly he roommates tended to get too friendly for liking. It was a curse looking the way he did, it really was.  
  
He entered the clean, marble bathroom and leaned, exhausted on the sink, eyes shut in vain concentration. Still gazing despondently at the little plughole he ran the water, splashing it on his face. Sighing he slowly looked up at his face, in the mirror, expecting the worst. Red-rimmed eyes, drawn tired face, unattractively pale face. But nothing could have prepared him for what he saw.  
  
A girls face stared back at him, her eyes mirroring the shock and surprise in his own. Her skin was deathly pale, like white marble, her hair long and black, her blue eyes stared shocked back at his.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!"  
  
Leaping backwards Draco let out a yell of shock. Only to see the image do the exact same. A mirror image of himself. Only it was a girl. Now staring furiously at him Horrified he opened his mouth and screamed. The girl in the mirror did so too. With one difference. As his voice cried out, another Voice suddenly seemed to grip him, push past his own and before he could think that Voice sprung out of his throat. The painfully loud piercing scream he had heard last night now seared from his mouth. He couldn't stop it.  
  
Paralysed, he looked desperately in the mirror, he saw the girl. Mouth open, identical to him. Screaming. Terror gripped him, but he couldn't move, he was caught, held. The scream went higher, piercingly loud. The mirror before him shook violently; the screws that attached it to the wall trembled. Before he could try to move, it exploded into his face. Shattering into a million pieces it flew at Draco. The image of the girl scattered with it and disappeared. Shards flew at him, raining around him like crystal rain. His voice and body once again his own, he fell backwards as the glass showered over him. A particularly large piece flew past his cheek gashing it viciously. Falling on his back feeling the millions of pinpricks greet his fall Draco tried to shield himself with his arms, his heart pounded, tiny sharp needles of pain rained down on him. . Finally silence reined again. Slowly, cautiously Draco sat delicately back up shaking. His cheek was on fire his whole body trembled dangerously. In a distant part of his mind he could sense coming hysteria but at the moment was too numb with shock to acknowledge it properly. His face burnt fiercely, a small trickled of what he hoped wasn't blood could be felt running down the side of his jaw. Gingerly he touched it, then wincing with a sharp intake of breath, at the sharp sting. Looking at his finger he made a face at the red blood that trickled down it.  
  
"Shit" he muttered dumbly.  
  
Carefully he picked up a small fragment of glass off the littered floor. Cocking his head to one side tried to inspect the damage. It was a deep cut, running along his cheekbone.  
  
Draco had little or no intention of letting it either heal on its own or going to Madam Pomfrey. Sure she could heal nearly every magical ailment from The Popping Cough to Spark Dust Poisoning, but put a perfectly normal injury in front of her and the women seemed genuinely lost. And as for letting it heal naturally, the fact it was now bleeding down his cheek was enough answer for Draco; also he didn't want an ugly scar marring his perfect face. One idiot with a scar was enough for him he thought, thinking of Potter with his ridiculous scar.  
  
Taking out his wand he pointed it at his face, muttered a quick charm he'd learnt from his dear father and taking another look in the fragment of glass sighed. It would have to do, a thin brown-ish line marked where he had been struck. He could only assume it would fade with time.  
  
Gently, looking around cautiously he scrambled to his feet, the glass crunched under him and scattered as his rose.  
  
"Ok bitch ghost or whatever the hell you are, you don't scare me! It takes more then this to scare Draco Lucius Malfoy!" he shouted to the empty room.  
  
Silence.  
  
Satisfied he had regained at least some kind of dignity Draco swept out of the room in a whirl of black robes and contempt.  
  
As he entered Potions twenty minutes late he made no attempt to sneak past his forbearing teacher. Why should he?  
  
Snape looked up, his brown (to most people they looked black, you had to look at them very closely to see they were brown, Draco knew this for a fact) eyes meeting Draco's cool grey ones.  
  
"Mister Malfoy" he said coolly. And nothing else. But as Draco slide smoothly into his seat he saw the play of emotions cross his teachers face. The inevitable anger, questioning and a quick glance at the now fading scar on Draco's cheek, concern and finally fondness mingled with love.  
  
His eyes wondered again to the scar on Draco's cheek, his eyes met Draco's again, an eyebrow quirked. A silent question. Draco quickly shook his head, a tiny movement hardly noticeable. Content for now Snape continued condemning Neville to the fiery depths of hell and the class resumed. Draco scanned the room, looking for entertainment. His eyes abruptly met a pair of emerald green ones. Harry sat staring mutinously at him, jealousy of course smirked Draco. He knew it annoyed the hell out of the Gryfinders, specially Potter when he came in late, disrupted the class and generally did what he wanted and got away with it. Of course none of them had the kind of relationship with Snape that he had. To prove it his point and also to keep the truly delicious look of prudish contempt on Harry's annoyingly perfect face Draco began to hum. A thing Snape would no more permit then for Harry to do a stand-up comedy act. Snape looked up, sighed, and then went back to threatening Seamus with Rats Faeces tonic. It was then that his mouth split open and the girls voice burst out and filled the small stone room. Pens and jaws alike dropped. And it was blatantly clear to Draco that unlike last night, everyone could hear him.  
  
"Draco!" shouted Snape, forgetting himself for a second. Harry and his sidekicks were staring at him in surprised horror.  
  
"Stop now!" yelled Snape furiously; even some things were too much for him.  
  
But it was nearly impossible to hear him over the rich pure sound that poured from Draco's gaping mouth.  
  
"Maxielmeris!" shouted Snape brandishing his wand.  
  
Something in Draco jerked furiously, knocking his head and body back against the chair then seemed to swell. Snapes spell pushed against it.  
  
All the time the voice of a girl poured out of him. His eyes wide with fright Draco could only watch helplessly as Snape pointed his wand at him again.  
  
"Maxielmeris contorto!" he yelled, a shot of red bolted from his wand and flew into Draco's mouth, followed by several screams from the girls in the class.  
  
Instantly he felt the thing from Snape's wand flow into him coursing through him. His head rocked back and his eyes flew to the back of his head. He was quite the spectacle.  
  
He felt the Voice, whatever it was, leave him, leaving silence in its wake.  
  
"I-" began Draco shaken and feeling limp as a wet piece of cloth.  
  
"Silence, please" interrupted Snape "class is dismissed, to lunch, or your next class or whatever you have next, don't expect this to happen again" he ordered "Dra- Mister Malfoy stay behind please".  
  
The class filed silently out, throwing suspicious if not scared glances at Draco.  
  
"I told you that family was cursed" hissed a frizzy haired girl to some nameless Gryffindor.  
  
Draco watched them leave and Snape close and lock the door after them. He turned to Draco.  
  
"Explain yourself please Draco," he said giving Draco an appraising looked.  
  
Draco inched forward slightly so his teacher's body became a smooth hard barrio for him to lean on.  
  
"Its.nothing, just a trick, a joke" replied Draco smiling as his felt the strong arms they held him so well encircle his waist and draw him close.  
  
"Draco, you were possessed, I used a lot of power getting ...that thing to stop, the singing . . . I couldn't get it to leave, it left on its own accord" Snape said seriously.  
  
Pressing his head against the older man chest Draco did nothing but shrug. In truth the thing, the Voice had scared him more then he cared to admit.  
  
"Draco, please tell me! This could be serious; it takes a powerful spirit to possess someone. And not be moved by magic" Snipe said, his voice a husky rumble his Draco's ear.  
  
"I told you! Its nothing! Whatever it is doesn't hurt me," protested Draco, letting his arms slide around his teacher, his master. Only when he was with Snape did he ever feel truly safe. In some ways Snape was the father Draco never had.  
  
"What's this then?" asked Snape, his finger trailing down Draco's cheek. A caress.  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"I don't want to see you get hurt . . . again, I care to much for you" whispered Snape. Instantly both their minds flickered back to the days before Draco had begun school in Hogwarts. Where Draco's father had ruled his son with a fist of steal. And played with Snape like a cat and a mouse.  
  
"I'm fine . . . I promise" assured Draco as their lips met softly.  
  
Leaving Snape's classroom Draco stood in the hallway. He suddenly felt very alone. Very cold. He stopped, listened. Nothing.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?" he yelled into the hallway "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"  
  
silence. Everyone else had disappeared.  
  
"Bloody coward" he hissed.  
  
Then the now familiar sound of Her echoed through the hallway.  
  
The words were clear as she sang.  
  
Come me Angel,  
Angel of beauty,  
Come to me,  
My Angel of beauty  
  
This time the Voice had a source. Down the corridor and down the stairs at the end of it. Slowly but firmly he followed the sound of it.  
  
Behind him Harry Potter stood hidden behind a suit of armour. Seeing Draco start off down the hallway he swiftly followed.  
  
Well, there it is! The next chp! Hope it's to your liking! Remember the two R's! Read! And Review!  
  
Till next time my fellow fellowshippers!  
  
Queen. 


End file.
